Perspectiva
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Uma interpretação pessoal e mais ou menos livre sobre eventos ligados à queda de Troia. "Antes de reduzir-me a qualquer adjetivo: antes de ser filha, esposa ou sacrifício, sou heroína da minha própria história. E esta é a primeira vez que ela é relatada com as minhas palavras." / Aquiles e Polixena.


Advertências: Guerra, violência, morte, sacrifício humano, sofrimento...

Resumo: "Antes de reduzir-me a qualquer adjetivo: antes de ser filha, esposa ou sacrifício, sou heroína da minha própria história. E esta é a primeira vez que ela é relatada com as _minhas_ palavras."

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção, sem fins lucrativos. Uma interpretação pessoal e mais ou menos livre sobre eventos ligados à queda de Troia.

Fic escrita há alguns meses, para o Tributo do Dia Internacional da Mulher do Need For Fic.

* * *

 **Perspectiva**

De onde estou, sinto a brisa da manhã, enxergo verdejantes campos e percebo o _fundo do mar_. Um novo despertar após o banho de sangue. Há luz, aqui, e custo a reconhecer o local onde estou.

Quando Páris apareceu com Helena a seu lado, meu mundo de ouro começou a desabar. Eu era uma criança quando a guerra teve início e, por mais segura e protegida que estivesse pelos pelos muros do meu lar, meu coração encontrou lamentos.

Dizem que meu sangue sequer alcançou o solo do templo. Desconheço os motivos que levaram alguém a espalhar tal disparate, pois o que se seguiu para mim foi escuridão e silêncio. Talvez Febo Apolo tenha atendido às minhas súplicas para que seu templo não mais fosse manchado com sangue.

Com silêncio e escuridão, brinda-se às mulheres de meu tempo. E as de antes e depois dele, embora tenhamos muito a contar. Penso em todas aquelas que nunca tiveram voz para contar as próprias histórias, relegadas ao esquecimento ou à superficialidade; porque assim ditaram os costumes. Tramas intricadas perdidas para sempre, relatos desmanchados. Tapeçarias de vidas desfazendo-se no espaço, transmutando-se em poeira no tempo.

Calar-se é um hábito a ser evitado. Tomar as rédeas da própria história, e contá-la sob a perspectiva única de quem a viveu, sem interferências, pode ser um luxo. Deveria ser um ato tão simples quanto respirar.

Para os padrões de minha época e de meu povo, o papel a ser desempenhado por uma mulher encontrava-se nos bastidores. Suas histórias seriam contadas pelas bocas e pelas mãos de homens, muitos desconhecedores da profundidade de nossas paixões. A sombra de pais, irmãos e maridos era o abrigo mais seguro.

Minha vida e a minha morte entrelaçam-se com a vida e a morte de um herói.

Aquiles está morto. Eu estou morta. E apenas o doce embalo de uma existência fora dos inglórios sofrimentos da vida carnal nos trouxe, enfim, a união.

Não possuo a profundidade de minha mãe ou de minha irmã Cassandra. Não possuo suas tragédias, mas delas partilhei: testemunhei o massacre de meus irmãos, a morte de meu pai, e a destruição do meu lar.

Euforião agita belíssimas e delicadas asas, e a leve brisa que se propaga por meio de tal agitação torna tudo mais fácil e mais simples. Sem saber, ele retira parte de meu meu pesar.

Ainda assim, existem verdades a serem contadas: a rica e imponente Tróia está morta.

No entanto, Ílion ainda é capaz transpor barreiras, e as palavras dos poetas a imortalizaram. Temo que a minha voz não tenha tanto alcance. Afinal, quais feitos heroicos posso contar?

Sempre vivi dentro das regras. Sou a filha mais nova de meus pais, então é justo dizer que cresci em meio à guerra. Encontrei na rotina doméstica a calmaria. Então o filho de Tétis surgiu. "Inimigo, traiçoeiro, asqueroso!" Isto era o que eu tentava, em vão, pensar sobre ele.

Vi atemorizada, impotente e desarmada, Troilo ceder aos avanços do aqueu tal qual um dócil animal no altar de um sacrifício. Meu irmão estava morto e, segundo as profecias, naquele momento Troia foi condenada.

Eu fui condenada, por testemunhar o ato hediondo. Troilo era para mim o mais próximo dos irmãos, e descrever a sensação de partir-se - infinitos pedaços de alguém que jamais será a mesma- em dor pela perda beira o impossível. Partilhávamos conhecimentos um sobre o outro como se tivéssemos adentrado aquele mundo juntos. Como se estivéssemos juntos desde a aurora dos tempos. E muitas pessoas tomavam-nos como gêmeos. Muito amei cada um de meus irmãos e irmãs. Perder Troilo, contudo, foi perder grande parte de mim, e temi lançar-me e balançar-me nas chamas da loucura, como Cassandra parecia fazer.

Descobri em mim uma força descomunal que eu ignorava. Descobri-me forte e corajosa de uma das piores formas possíveis. Fitei o rosto sem vida do meu irmão, procurando em vão qualquer traço de respiração, implorando a Apolo por uma salvação. Se eu tivesse forças, o carregaria em meu colo, mas tudo o que pude fazer foi arrastá-lo para os fundos do templo, em direção às câmaras particulares dos sacerdotes. Eu mesma teria limpado e preparado o corpo para as cerimônias fúnebres, mas fui impedida por um dos sacerdotes. Segundo ele, apesar das nossas tradições, aquela não era uma função adequada para mim. Sempre vivi de acordo com as regras, e não insisti.

Depois foi Heitor, e o espetáculo cruel que se armou com o seu corpo. Meu velho pai seria incapaz de suportar tamanha degradação. Não foi difícil persuadir o rei idoso a apresentar-se no acampamento do filho de Peleu. Menos difícil ainda foi fazer Príamo acreditar que tal ideia partira dele.

Exigiram-nos o peso do corpo dele em ouro. E entregamos, porque ele sempre será um herói para nós, e porque nossa família deveria ser unida. Entretanto, nada daquilo foi o suficiente. Eu não suportaria assistir mais daquilo! O que fariam, se não tivessem sua sede perversa saciada? Sem pensar, recolhi minhas joias, e as lancei para a balança. Foi admiração que vi nos olhos de Aquiles?

Nossos olhares se encontraram naquela ocasião, e em poucas outras ainda em vida. Compreendi então que eu não poderia fugir. Eram os deuses tão cruéis? Seria o Amor capaz de tal ato de vilania? Como pude render-me aos caprichos do coração? Não foi pela beleza ou pela bravura. Foi por ter enxergado quem ele era de fato, longe de suas armas. Ele também rendeu-se. A princípio, imagino, por motivos bem menos nobres que os meus. Eu tive irmãos, e conhecia aqueles olhares de cobiça que os homens lançam às mulheres.

Tendo como abrigo o templo de Apolo, nos encontramos certa noite, e ele abriu o coração que eu duvidava existir em seu peito. Por algum motivo, sentiu-se livre para relatar em detalhes todas as suas dúvidas e vulnerabilidades. Quem diria que o ponto fraco de um homem pudesse ser um calcanhar? E a que trágico descuido nos expomos!

\- Poderíamos nos casar e selar a paz, Polixena! Sei que é o seu desejo...

Ele me parece estranhamente afetado, a felicidade contrastando com o luto que ainda carrego. Apenas tarde demais percebi tratarem-se das palavras de um homem apaixonado. Eros é mesmo uma criança cruel. Forço-me a dizer que sim, a paz é o que desejo.

\- Falarei com o seu pai ao amanhecer!

Ele parece festejar, e talvez eu fizesse o mesmo.

Sou incapaz de mensurar a extensão da minha culpa. Não sei se fui traída pelos deuses ou pelo meu coração. Surpreendo-me invejando a resolução de Aquiles. Para ele é simples. Ele e meu pai são homens, e homens fazem acordos entre si. Em outros tempos, faria oposição à ideia disparatada de Aquiles, mas hoje o encorajo.

\- Tentarei convencê-lo, Aquiles. Mas conheço meu pai muito bem, e ele pode oferecer alguma resistência.

Nossas mãos encostam-se e este é o máximo de contato físico que ouso permitir, embora ele avance para secar as minhas lágrimas.

Durante uma guerra, os dias transcorrem das maneiras mais estranhas. Assim, em pouco tempo o casamento foi arranjado. Encontrei-me com Aquiles mais uma vez, antes da cerimônia. Ele devolveu-me as minhas joias, alegando que eu precisaria delas. Afinal, eu não era uma noiva qualquer e ele bem sabia como, palavras dele, eu gostava de manter a minha realeza. Não posso mentir: fui grata pelo gesto.

Fomos encaminhados ao templo de Apolo. E mais uma vez, antes que se iniciasse a cerimônia de matrimônio, maculava-se o terreno sagrado com morte e sangue. Tratava-se de uma grande blasfêmia, um grande desrespeito ao deus.

\- Desonras este local sagrado, irmão! - Vejo-me bradar, o peso do corpo de Aquiles em meus braços. Então eu lembro e me calo. Na verdade, sinto meus dentes chocarem-se uns contra os outros, impedindo-me de gritar. Não pode estar acontecendo. Não outra vez. É um pesadelo!

Vejo dois homens, e reconheço-os, apesar de estarem de costas, como Aquiles e Troilo. Eles viram-se para mim, faces e corpos sujos e feridos. Isto não é real. Fecho os olhos, e os meus sentidos me traem. É a realidade. Aquiles é agora um herói caído, e o peso de seu corpo inerte sobre os meus braços denuncia que tudo é real.

\- Foi o próprio deus quem guiou a flecha, irmã! - Escuto Páris dizer, e suas palavras chegam distorcidas aos meus ouvidos. Fúria distorcia-lhe as feições. - Aquiles teve o que mereceu!

Mais uma vez, pranteio alguém neste mesmo templo. Deuses! Tento protestar, mas meu corpo me trai, e caio ao chão, sentindo o peso do corpo inerte aumentar, aumentar até que eu não consiga mais suportá-lo sobre mim.

A guerra distorce o tempo e os dias das maneiras mais estranhas. Incapaz de contar apropriadamente a sucessão de dias e noites, percebo a figura agitada de Pirro.

\- Traidora!

A perplexidade embota o meu raciocínio. Ele se aproxima, pouco mais do que um garoto. Troilo também era pouco mais do que um garoto. Surpreende-me ele pensar que eu embosquei seu pai.  
Segundo as palavras de Neoptólemo, e apenas elas, o fantasma de Aquiles aparecera exigindo um sacrifício. O meu sacrifício. Mas eu conheci o homem que amei tão brevemente: vivo ou morto, aquele Aquiles jamais exigiria tamanha barbárie. Quando Troilo morreu, algo em mim perdeu-se para sempre. Agora percebo que, naquele momento, deixei de sentir medo.

Ainda estou vestida com as mesmas roupas que usaria por ocasião do casamento, embora meu cabelos esteja desgrenhado. Ajeito alguns cachos sob a tiara dourada que tão bem escondi. Adorno-me com as poucas joias remanescentes, e elas se tornam a minha armadura. Não preciso vestir uma máscara de indiferença para não demonstrar medo, porque deixei de senti-lo.

Acreditava-se... Eu acreditava que a valentia era um atributo restrito aos heróis ou aos homens no campo de batalha. Descubro-a em mim, como a minha única arma. E é desta forma que quero ser recordada: enfrentando a morte sem hesitação. Sem lágrimas. Sem arrependimentos.

Sei como pareço aos olhos deles. Não ouso dizer que tenho uma beleza divina, como é a de Helena, porém sempre estive consciente da admiração que causava. Também a beleza ensina algumas astúcias.

Apesar de envelhecida e marcada pelos sofrimentos, minha mãe ainda guarda sombras da beleza de outrora. As mãos dela agarram-se com força à minha roupa e, ao invés de tentar lutar para desvencilhar-me, abraço a última rainha de Troia.

\- Não, criança!

Sorrio-lhe, não por felicidade... Apenas por saber que a consolarei.

\- Mãe... A senhora, entre todas as pessoas, sabe que eu não sobreviveria a uma vida de escravidão por muito tempo.

\- Apenas aumentará as minhas tragédias, crianças.

\- Engana-se, mãe. - Pela primeira vez, ela me encara. - Nós nos encontraremos. Nosso reencontro é tão certo quanto a união do fluxo de um rio com o mar. E, se há alguma chance de marcar Ílion na história com a glória que ela merece, se para preservar parte da memória é este, eu de bom grado ofereço a minha vida. Adeus, minha mãe.

Agora encontro-me frente a frente com o túmulo que partilharei com Aquiles.

Consciente de minha altivez, ajusto as minhas vestes ao corpo. Quando eu cair, nenhum desses homens aqui presentes verá algum pedaço indecoroso de minha carne.

Neoptólemo faz um gracejo sobre o meu povo, e vejo-me incapaz de me conter, apesar da voz de meu pai ressoando. Túmulos e templos são os locais mais sagrados, e troças pueris não devem ser toleradas.

"Se adotar posturas desafiadoras, Polixena, terá muitos problemas!"

Agora sou uma mulher sem nada a perder. Sem lar, sem a maior parte da família, sem amor. Sem liberdade.

\- Algum dia... - Pontuo minhas palavras com calma e clareza. - A memória de Troia e de seu povo será resgatada. E a crueldade do seu povo também será registrada.

Há mais alguma provocação envolvendo "mulher" e "traidora". Ninguém escutou o resto, pois Neoptólemo foi atingido no rosto pela minha mão. Eu desconheci a extensão da minha força. Ele recua, e leva a própria mão ao rosto, a expressão raivosa onipresente. Minha mão lateja, mas resisto ao impulso de massageá-la, porque nada mais importa, nem os impulsos do corpo.

\- Isto, Pirro... Também será registrado. Mulheres não necessitam demonstrar coragem e força porque elas já conhecem essas características em si mesmas. Traidora ou não, mostrarei que também eu posso morrer heroicamente, sem qualquer traço de medo.

Lembro-me do meu pescoço sobre a pedra. Não derramei uma lágrima pois todas já haviam sido vertidas. E não tentei escapar, porque eu estava armada com a coragem e nada mais havia para temer.

A bravura que exibi na ocasião foi de fato registrada, embora muitos prefiram uma versão mais suave e superficial de mim. Muitos preferem lembrar-se da bela (uma das mais belas mulheres) princesa troiana, que Aquiles exigiu em sacrifício por sentir-se traído. São versões da mesma história, mas nenhuma é a minha versão.

Sou Polixena, filha de Príamo e Hécuba. Derradeiro sacrifício oferecido por Ílion. Verdadeiro amor de Aquiles - herói e inimigo amado - na vida e depois dela, hoje habitando os domínios de Tétis, a nereida. Segundo alguns, mãe de Euforião. Entretanto, todos os títulos, todos os nomes e todos os papéis pouco dizem sobre quem fui ou quem sou.

Antes de reduzir-me a qualquer adjetivo, antes de ser filha, esposa ou sacrifício, sou heroína da minha própria história. E esta é a primeira vez que ela é relatada com as _minhas_ palavras.

* * *

N.A.: Euforião é tido como a personificação da "brisa da manhã", na forma de um ser alado, e diz-se que seria filho de Aquiles com [insira aqui alguma personagem do Ciclo Troiano, de Helena a Polixena, passando até por Ifigênia].

Em uma das versões sobre o resgate do corpo de Heitor, quando exigiram o peso de Heitor em ouro, Polixena desfez-se de joias para a balança entrasse em equilíbrio, e o corpo de seu irmão finalmente fosse resgatado.

Enquanto Polixena e Troilo buscavam água, foram avistados por Aquiles. Acreditava-se que o destino de Troilo estava intimamente ligado ao destino de Troia: se o rapaz alcançasse os vinte anos, Troia seria invencível. Assim, há a versão de que Aquiles deliberadamente matou Troilo baseado em uma profecia. E há versão de que Troilo não resistiu a uma abraço acalorado demais, pois teria se encantado com a beleza dos irmãos. Há referências de que Troilo era supostamente um filho de Apolo com Hécuba.

Ílion é apenas um outro nome para Troia.

Também há versões divergentes para o conto entre Polixena e Aquiles. Para alguns, Polixena participou ativamente para a morte de Aquiles, ocorrida quando os dois estavam prestes a casar. Para outros, tratava-se de um amor correspondido, e Páris atacou Aquiles no conhecido calcanhar vulnerável.

Segundo os mitos, o fantasma de Aquiles exigia o sacrifício de Polixena sobre o túmulo do herói.  
Em Hécuba, de Eurípides, há um pequeno diálogo entre Hécuba e Polixena; onde a última diz preferir a morte à degradação e a desonra da escravidão, conduzindo-se altiva e heroicamente ao sacrifício.


End file.
